Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method that includes an electrosurgical instrument with a sensor, such as a temperature sensor, a tissue hydration sensor, and an optical clarity sensor.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgery is the application of electricity and/or electromagnetic energy to cut or modify biological tissue during a surgical procedure. Generally, electrosurgery utilizes an electrosurgical generator, a return electrode, and a source electrode. The electrosurgical generator produces an electromagnetic wave (referred to herein as “electrosurgery energy”), typically above 100 kilohertz, between the return and source electrodes when applied to tissue. The electromagnetic wave created therebetween dissipates energy as heat as it travels from one electrode to the other. Electromagnetic frequencies above 100 kilohertz are employed to avoid muscle and/or nerve stimulation.
During electrosurgery, current generated by the electrosurgical generator is conducted through the patient's tissue disposed between the two electrodes. The current causes the tissue to heat up as the electromagnetic waves overcome the tissue impedance. Although many other variables affect the total heating of the tissue, usually more current density directly correlates to increased heating. Electrosurgical energy is typically used for cutting, dissecting, ablating, coagulating, and/or sealing tissue.
The two basic types of electrosurgery employed are monopolar and bipolar electrosurgery; however, both types use an “active” and a “return” electrode. In bipolar electrosurgery, the surgical instrument has an active electrode and a return electrode on the same instrument or in very close proximity, usually causing current to flow through a smaller amount of tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, the return electrode is located elsewhere on the patient's body and is usually not part of the electrosurgical instrument itself. In monopolar electrosurgery, the return electrode is part of a device usually referred to as a return pad.
The effectiveness of the application of electrosurgical energy is affected by a variety of factors, including the patient's age, weight, the type of tissue being modified, and the desired tissue effect. Different voltages, currents, duty cycles and frequencies are used to cause a variety of tissue effects. For example, coagulation requires the application of different electrosurgical energy compared to cutting.
Many electrosurgical procedures require cutting or ligating blood vessels or vascular tissue. A surgeon can cauterize, coagulate, desiccate, and/or reduce bleeding by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied to the tissue between the electrodes of the electrosurgical instrument.
The process of coagulating vessels is different from electrosurgical vessel sealing. For the purposes herein, “coagulation” is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried. “Vessel sealing” or “tissue sealing” is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen in the tissue so that it reforms into a fused mass. Coagulation of small vessels is sufficient to permanently close them, while larger vessels need to be sealed to assure permanent closure.
A way to achieve effective operation of the electrosurgical instrument is to monitor the electrosurgical energy directly. Additionally or alternatively, the tissue being acted upon can be monitored. This monitoring can be used in a feedback loop of a control component that controls the generation of the electrosurgical energy.